


Family is the Test of Freedom

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 漆黒たる前奏曲 | Castlevania: Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, I pick and choose canon, Kid Fic, October challenge, Trevor and Alucard are strangers, Trevor will never not be a dork, but which canon do i have to be faithful to? muahaha, i know i know that's not the prompt, some parts from Castlevania Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Alucard moves from place to place, avoiding humans who might try to hurt his daughter. He runs into another father by chance, but one who is more like family than he expected.
Series: October Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Family is the Test of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the start of my October prompts!  
> Day 1: Canon compliant with characters as parents

Alucard sighed. Moving from place to place had become tiresome, but there was nothing else he could do. The name of Țepeș was still feared after his father had gone on a rampage across Wallachia. Settling down would risk people finding out about his heritage… 

“Papa?” He looked down at the little fingers tugging on his.

...and that of his daughter.

He’d not meant to become a parent, to continue his bloodline, but, well, Sonia had been so important to him.

Her fire had sucked him in and held him captive. When he’d gone off to stop his father after a long healing rest, Sonia had confronted him there. He’d not thought her alive after the burning of the Belmont home. Their meeting had been swift, sweet, and overpowering.

Then they had killed his father together.

Alucard had been so close to going back to sleep, unwilling to bear the sadness dragging at his soul. But Sonia had needed him, wanted him there, too. So he stayed. And they found out she was pregnant.

It had been wonderful and terrifying. It still was, if he was honest with himself.

“Papa.” The tugging on his hand became more insistent. “There. A river.”

“I see it,” he said.

He supposed it was time for a bath. He could refill their waterskins as well, maybe find some fish. His little Ancuța was mostly human, and had little need for blood, less than Alucard himself. She did rely heavily on human food, which weighed heavy on him most days. He didn’t think he was providing properly for her.

He had gone over the options though, and most people would not take kindly to Dracula’s son in town, putting Ancuța in danger. Especially without--Alucard bit his lip as he steered them towards the water--without Sonia.

Though he suspected that without anyone to properly tell the tale of how Dracula’s rampage was stopped, the Belmont name wouldn’t be much better.

“Here we are Anca.”

“Fish!” she demanded.

When they reached the river, he pushed those thoughts away; They’d be waiting for him, no need to ponder them at the moment. He helped her put her clothes away to keep dry, then they washed, dried, filled their water skins, and set about catching lunch. Alucard’s little girl watched him with a fierce determination, quiet so as not to scare off the fish he was grabbing, but unable to hold back little giggles when he did bring them up.

They weren’t big, but they were plentiful, and he had caught four in no time at all. He considered smoking two of them for later travel.

A crack of twigs caught Alucard’s attention.

“Anca,” he whispered, “Come here.”

Luckily she had very good hearing, and scampered away from the river to stand behind her father. While it made him feel better to have her safe, it hurt his heart that such commands were a necessity in her life.

He scanned the trees, then heard loud rustling in the brush, followed by a playful shout and the sound of something moving rapidly towards them.

“Papa!” shrieked the little voice, followed by breathless laughter.

“Get back here you little munchkin. Sypha’ll have my head if you fall headfirst into a river.”

A little boy burst through the trees, giggling and yelling as a man ran up behind him and scooped him into the air.

"Gotcha!"

As the child wriggled in his grip, the man finally noticed Alucard.

"Oh." He looked bewildered, and Alucard thought he had the face for it. It would have been funny--that just hit by a building brick look--if he weren't so worried. "Uh… who are you?"

Alucard felt his nose wrinkle at the rudeness. Still, better to show manners, then leave--better than acting suspicious. “I’m Adrian,” he said, as calm as he could. “This is my daughter.” Anca didn’t move, which made Alucard feel calmer all on its own.

If he thought they would ignore her though, he was very surprised by the little boy turning in his father’s arms and shouting, “What’s your name?” at Anca.

His father tried to quiet him but he continued to say loudly, “I’m Manuel, want to be friends?”

Anca, to Alucard’s dismay, stepped out from behind him to look.

“Kid,” the man said, shuffling his hold on his child. “Don’t just shout at strangers.”

“Mama says we should be kind to strangers, and strangers can become our friends!”

“Did she also tell you the part where you don’t know if everyone you meet is kind?” the man muttered. He probably thought Alucard could not hear it.

“They’re nice,” Manuel huffed. “I can tell.”

Alucard then found himself on the end of an oddly discomforting blue-eyed gaze. He couldn’t say for sure, but he thought he felt some magic from the small boy. When Anca moved up to his side, Alucard placed a hand on her head. If things went south, he was leaving, immediately, forget keeping his identity secret.

“You didn’t give your name,” he said pointedly.

“Ah…” The man placed his kid over his shoulder, ignoring the protests and flopping feet. “It’s Trevor. Belmont.”

Alucard sucked in a breath. For several long moments, both fathers eyed each other, growing tenser by the second. Alucard was just about to gran Anca and run when she spoke up, wonderment in her voice.

“Like mama. Papa, he’s Belmont, like Mama was!” She grabbed his shirt and pulled on it.

“Like…? Was?” Alucard tensed when the Belmont turned to his daughter. “Your mother- She was, that was her family name?”

“Uh-huh.” Anca ducked her head. “Papa says it's a secret, but, but not from family, right Papa?”

Alucard swallowed.

He looked at the man now, really looked. Trevor had startlingly blue eyes, same as his son; They were nothing like Sonia’s soft green, or the yellow-green Anca had. The hair was different too, dark brown and straight, where both Sonia and Alucard had passed on a wavy blonde. But there was a similarity in the face, in the stern brow, and the bend of the lips, and even the way Trevor stood both completely at ease and ready, a coiled whip. Alucard thought he caught a glimmer of gold under the travel cloak Trevor wore. If it was Sonia’s family, if there was a chance of others like her...

“Did you know Sonia?” he asked.

Trevor sucked in a breath. “Yeah. Yeah she… she was my older sister. And she, I thought. I’d finally heard a couple stories, just rumors, that she took down Dracula with… was that you?”

Hesitant, Alucard nodded. The smile on Trevor’s face was a small thing, but it made Alucard relax.

“Papa!” Manuel wriggled ferociously. “Put me down!”

“Fine. Don’t crack your head open.” He lowered the boy before allowing him to drop to the ground on his butt. That didn’t stop the boy, who immediately removed his little cloak and pointed at the nearest big oak.

“Let’s play! I bet I can climb this whole tree.”

“No you can’t,” Trevor and Anca said at the same time.

Anca blushed, but Manuel appeared determined. “Just watch.”

With a look at Alucard--who nodded in acceptance--Anca trotted over to watch the boy jump up after a large branch. The kid would probably be safe enough. The possibly-fully-trained Belmont though, he wanted to keep an eye on.

“So,” the main himself said, scratching at the back of his neck, “Guess we have a lot to talk about.”

“I suppose so. You can help me prepare the fish.”

Trevor grumbled, but removed his own cloak. Yep, he was a Belmont. Why did they have such ostentatious sigils everywhere?

“No way you were able to order Sonia around like that,” Trevor grumbled.

“Of course not. Which means I knew she did it to you, too.” Alucard smiled to himself as Trevor laughed aloud. Well, if he’d heard the rumors and was still this comfortable, Alucard supposed he couldn’t be all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I have now made both Trevor and Alucard fathers as canon-ly as possible while still putting them in the same universe. It was... interesting. x3  
> I hope it was fun though! This ended up being more of an exploration of the idea than a self-contained story, but I guess some will turn out like that this month. We'll see.
> 
> But please let me know what you thought here!  
> I'm sorry Sonia's not around. No way she'd let Alucard just wander aimlessly with their daughter. But I think that's part of the reason Alucard ends up so close to the Belmont manor (because of course he did).  
> And Sypha would definitely continue to travel outside of the time she spent at the manor with Trevor, helping to rebuild and add to the Hold.
> 
> The kids were fun to think up, especially little Manuel, the brat. Look, any kid Sypha and Trevor have is gonna be both a complete child and precocious as shit. xD Anca is pretty young, but I figure she is a little bit like Alucard, in that she learns quickly.
> 
> Also, I have places where I post updates on what I'm doing. My [tumblr (Flakeblood)](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/) or [twitter (@Flakeblood)](https://twitter.com/Flakeblood). (人´ω｀*)♡
> 
> Aaand... now I gotta stop this note, haha. Until tomorrow then! ヾ(･ω･｡)


End file.
